


like a love song on the radio.

by paleromantic



Series: a rhapsody for you and me. [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, High School AU, High school au thingy I guess?, Kinda, Kravitz is a dork I love him, M/M, Meet-Cute, More characters will be added if I continue this!, Taako is my boy, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Of all the people who he would have expected to see in the library at half seven in the morning, Taako was nowhere near the top half of the list.(Or where Kravitz is a nerd, and Taako is loving it.)





	like a love song on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not totally sure whether I wanna do more of this, so I'd appreciate it if you guys told me if that'd be good in the comments! Enjoy, I love these dorks.

“Hey thug, this seat taken?”

Kravitz, having sensed someone standing near him, paused the playlist that he had been listening to. He tugged his earphones out, letting them fall to the desk, turning his gaze to the person who had interrupted him, with an impatient huff. He was _busy_.

Having seen who it was, he felt his face heat up and he sat up straighter on the chair. Of all the people who he would have expected to see in the library at half seven in the morning, Taako was nowhere near the top half of the list. But there he was anyway, holding his usual pink backpack.

“Uh, sorry… what?” A nervous smile tugged at his lips and Taako laughed, sparking a flurry of poetry in the back of Kravitz’s mind. As usual.

“No big, homie, I just wanted to know if this seat was taken, it’s right near the heaters.”

Kravitz looked over at the white space heaters in the corner, and he supposed that was a valid point. Of course, that was why Taako was talking to him, to sit by the heater. It was cold, and early. He shook his head, and then waved his hand, hoping that Taako would understand what he meant. Apparently, he did, and Kravitz looked up at him again as he put his bag down, shaking his hair out before pulling it up into a bun, wrapping a hairband around it and securing it with a pencil shoved through. He sat down, with an amount of grace that Kravitz was certain he would not have been able to muster.

Kravitz knew him- of _course_  Kravitz knew him, everyone knew Taako. He and his sister Lup had hit the school like a hurricane, back when he was in first year. They were scholarship kids, there by their own merit and not just inheritance, and Kravitz often found himself in awe of them. Especially so in the few classes that he shared with them (Home Ec, Music and Gym). They were practically the opposite of Kravitz in most ways, he had noticed. They were loud where he preferred to be quiet, extroverts to his introvert, and they lived in the spotlight while he was happy to stay in the background. He was far from insecure, rather confident in his abilities, the thing was that he just didn’t like being the centre of attention, by any means. He much preferred the quiet, where people wouldn’t look at him so much. Taako. On the other hand, was always the centre of attention, he thrived on it. He treated his classes like a fashion show, wearing some designer clothes and also what Kravitz could only assume were his own designs, always paired with a full face of makeup and usually glitter in some form. People were always staring at him.

This was an entirely different Taako, though. The early morning light made his hair a lighter blonde than usual, more silver toned than gold, and he looked like he had just woken up, which was most likely true. Instead of his usual dresses or the occasional skinny jeans, he had instead opted for worn looking yoga pants and Ugg boots, a large t-shirt that hung from his frame and a plain grey hoodie, also too large. He wasn’t wearing makeup either, and his eyes were dark, freckles splashed across his nose and the lack of contour making his face look softer.

He was _probably_ the most beautiful person Kravitz had ever seen. No, definitely, now that he thought about it.

He caught himself staring again, and forced his gaze downwards, picking up his pen and going back to rewriting his notes, making sure to keep them neat. Taako, who had since pulled booked out of his bag and set them up for work, seemed to be doing the same, and they worked in silence for a while. The hushed murmurings of the library had faded to white noise, and it was admittedly nice to work with someone else sitting nearby, even if they weren’t talking. Kravitz happily finished off another set of notes, stapling them and then putting them carefully into his new notes folder. The other one had started to break, and the notes inside had started to bend and get messy. It stressed him out, and the upcoming exams were a good excuse to revise them as he redid them.

He placed the folder down after, and grabbed his coat, standing up to put it on, and grabbed his wallet. He considered his words, before speaking softly.

“Mm, Taako?”

The elf looked up, his chin pushed into his hands and shot Kravitz a bored grin. “Yeah, hot stuff?”

“I…I’m going on a coffee run. If you mind my stuff, I’ll get you one?” The question felt awkward on his tongue, and he had definitely mangled a few of the words thanks to Taako’s compliment, but Taako didn’t seem to mind, and he sat up, a real smile gracing his features. Kravitz’s heart thudded loudly, and he swallowed.

“Fuck yeah, that sounds awesome, dude.” The blond grabbed a spare scrap of paper and started to scribble down some words, and Kravitz watched him, unsure of what to do.

“Uh, okay.”

“Hold on, Krav, I’ve gotta write my order down for you.” Taako smirked. “It’s a Taako original, baby. Gotta get it right, y’know?”

Taako knew his name. Taako knew his _name_.

Kravitz felt his face go pink, and, judging from how Taako’s smile got wider and lazier, he must have seen it. Fuck. Maybe if he just focused on what the guy was writing, he wouldn’t have to look at his face.

He took the paper quickly and nodded, fleeing from the library to the comfort of the campus coffee shop, where it was warm, and he could get flustered without Taako sitting across the way. Of all people, it had to be his stupid crush. His stupid, stupid crush. They had no chemistry. He shook his head and turned his attention to the menu for a couple of minutes, before deciding on just getting his usual. He approached the counter, ordering his own before nervously reading off the order that Taako had written down. The barista nodded, chuckling to themselves and read out his total, and Kravitz thanked them, paying and going to wait by the stand where they kept the sugar and creamer. It was fine. He was fine. It was just a crush, he could deal with it.

It was raining by the time he left the coffee shop, so he had to walk quickly back to the library, where Taako was waiting eagerly for his sugary monstrosity. Kravitz huffed and set it down in front of him, before taking his coat off, shaking it a little and hanging it on the back of his chair. He took a sip of his coffee, and made an appreciative noise, sitting back down to get back to work.

“Thanks, Kravitz.” Taako grinned and winked at him, and Kravitz went red, thankfully not too obviously. At least, he hoped.

“You’re welcome, Taako.” There were a couple of beats of silence between them, before it was broken again.

Taako looked him over and narrowed his eyes. “You’re good at music.”

Kravitz blinked, blanking a little before nodding slowly. “Uh, thanks. Yeah I am. Why?”

“What the fuck does any of this mean?” Taako frowned, and his nose crinkled adorably and he lifted his notes. “Mr. Boat-shoes is useless.”

Kravitz snorted, and then covered his mouth. “Mr. Boat-Shoes is an amazing musician.”

“He’s an asshole. How are you so good at it?” Taako twisted his mouth slightly, and then whined, pouting at Kravitz. “Wanna help me with music?”

He nodded before he had even processed what Taako had asked him. “Uh, yeah. Of course. You can copy my notes if you’d like, and I can explain anything that you don’t understand.”

Taako beamed at him, and dragged his seat around the table, and suddenly he was in Kravitz’s space, notebook and pen in hand. “You’re the best, Krav.”

He smelled like perfume, and his leg was warm against Kravitz’s own thigh, where they lightly brushed together. He was finding it hard to _breathe_ , never mind listen to the other guy. Taako was acting like they had been friends for years, rather than this being their first proper conversation. Kravitz wasn’t entirely complaining, though.

“It’s no problem, r-really.” Kravitz smiled weakly, and then got out his music notes, and their scorebook. “Do you have your scorebook?”

Taako paused, and then nodded, retrieving it from his backpack. “I haven’t even listened to the piece, my dude.”

Kravitz was scandalised. “Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet is a _masterpiece_ Taako, how could you not have listened-“

“Dude, I’ve had much more important shit to do. Have _you_ ever tried to rhinestone a waistcoat?”

Kravitz couldn’t honestly say that he had. “Look, I have it on my phone. We can listen to it while we work?”

“Or we could listen to it at your place?” Taako looked at him, and fuck, that was a request. A bad idea, really, a very, _very_ bad idea. But surely, Kravitz earned a bad idea every once in a while.

“… Sure.”

Taako smirked and grabbed Kravitz’s scorebook, and a highlighter, and started to copy down his notes, hair starting to fall out of the bun he had put it in, curling near his face. His bit his lip as he focused on his work, and Kravitz took the opportunity to appreciate his side profile, before going back to his Algebra notes.

Yeah, he was utterly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ghostlycitylights!


End file.
